


All Hope Isn't Lost

by RandiParker



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Marvel Universe, Multi, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiParker/pseuds/RandiParker
Summary: Thanos has arrived with destruction and devastation to complete his Infinity Stone Collection. When the combined efforts of The Avengers, The Guardians, Black Panther and Doctor Strange use the reality stone to their advantage it opens up a portal through which some heavy back up steps through. Can the combined efforts of the X-Men and The Avengers defeat the Mad Titan? Or will all Hope be lost.





	1. What We Have to Fight Against

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I know its probably not perfect, but I would greatly appreciate if anyone likes the story and if I should continue it or move on to something else. Thanks to all who have looked at it so far.

What We Have to Fight Against

“How do we exactly beat someone with these Infinity stones?” Captain Rogers asked surveying his broken and bruised team. “We have to figure how to get that gauntlet away from him, maybe one of use is strong enough to wield it and defeat him once and for all.” Thor answered. “What exactly can these stones allow Thanos to do, We can't find away to beat him if we don't know everything we have to fight against.” Natasha said fixing the bandage wrapped around her leg. 

“There are 6 stones, each of them with a different ability that hold total control of that ability. The first one we encountered is the space stone, which was trapped inside the tesseract. It has the ability to teleport anyone throughout the universe-” Thor explained before being cut off by Steve. “I fought the Red Skull over the tesseract, when he held it in his hands; it looked as though he dissolved into thin air, and the tesseract fell into the ocean until Howard fished it out looking for me.” Steve said looking at Tony. “Pops might have been a genius, but sometimes he did some stupid things.” Tony smirked. “Is it possible the Red Skull isn't dead, just in a different part of the universe?” Cap questioned and was answered with a nod from the God of Thunder. 

“The Aether is the next one, the one I thought was safe in the hands of the collector, it has the ability to alter reality, anything from opening portals through worlds to negating the concept of gravity. There is the power stone, which gives its wielder superhuman strength, energy blasts and the ability to wipe out all organic life when it touches a worlds surface. The time stone, which can speed up and slow down time, alter the past and visit the future. Then there is the soul stone, which traps the souls of people and beings in another world. One I'm not sure can be visited. And lastly, there is the mind stone. Its abilities are...well we all know what it can do.” Thor finished as he looked over at Hawkeye and Vision. “The only thing that has changed since Thanos ripped it out of my head is my omnipotence. I still have most of my abilities.” Vision said trying to reassure his teammates.

“What if we can get a hold of one of these stones, I have wielded an infinity stone before.” Dr. Strange interjected. “As have we.” Quill said speaking for his fellow guardians. “I don't think having the power stone on a world with almost 8 billion people is a smart choice, to many things can go wrong. But I have used the time stone to to stop Dormammu from ending the world as we know it. Maybe we can go to the future, figure out how to stop Thanos.” Strange suggested. “That could work, but any stone could be used to our advantage, we may fail trying for a particular stone. If any of us can get any one of them, do it, we can use any help we get.” Thor expressed. “You know, I'm getting sick of evil cosmic entities trying to take over the universe.” Star-Lord quipped. “Especially since I had to kill my dad to stop one.” Peter spoke as everyone turned and looked at him. “Long story short, man meets woman, man impregnates woman, man gives woman a brain tumor to get a hold of me and hope we can take over the galaxy together.” Quill stated with a slight air of sarcasm. “Man is also not a man but an ancient celestial being”. Gamora quipped. “The amount of questions I have is astronomical, but we'll save this matter for another day. There is a big purple guy we need to deal with first.” Tony quipped. 

“I think me, Tony and Dr. Strange should talk strategy, maybe we can distract him to get the time stone.” Cap suggested. “We need to get the gauntlet off his had and someone to distract him long enough for someone to get the stone, save you genus's some time.” Nebula stated ever so sarcastically. “And how do we exactly get the gauntlet off of his hand?” Rocket chimed in, “Maybe if you ask your dad ever so nicely, he'll do a favor for his favorite daughter.” Nebula clapped back before looking at Gamora. No matter how hard she tried or what Gamora did, Nebula just couldn't let her sister be forgiven of their childhood. “This hating me cause I used to beat you in fights thing needs to stop, cause neither of us asked for it, he forced us to fight, we both were fighting for our lives and limbs, you cannot still blame me for winning. He's to blame for what happened to you not me, I am not the one who tore your hand off and replace it with metal!” Gamora scream before storming off followed by Quill as Nebula just stared off in the opposite direction. “I am Groot!” was chimed in condescendingly but the wooded teenager sitting next to Rocket.


	2. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of another battle against the mad titan, some luck favors our epic superhero team up. And when they decide to use that luck, they are visited by some eXtraordinary people.

“He can't hit what he can't see, Parker can you web his eyes shut?” Cap asked over coms. “I can try, I don't know how long it will hold, I've only ever used my webbing on humans.” Peter answered as he swung from tree to tree in the Wakandan forest. “We gotta try, once he does that, Nebula get close to him, Vision, I need you distract some of his henchman, you and Thor take the big guy, Gamora you go with Nebula. T'Challa, me and you can take as many people as we need to get the rest of them. Tony and Strange, you guys get the stone.” Rogers ordered as he ran off to help. “I don't need anyone's help, much less hers.” Nebula quipped directly at her sister. “Do what the man says, once we know how to beat him, you never need to see me again.” the emerald assassin replied. 

The plan went into motion. T'Challa along with a large group of Wakandan soldiers, Bucky, Nat, and Steve were fighting three members of the Black Order. Vision and Thor were taking the fight to Thanos's quite large ally when Hulk took it upon himself to smash. The sisters got in position and were able to get Thanos' attention. “My own daughters fighting against me, where did I go wrong, I showed you the light, the way the universe is supposed to be, ruled by me, with both of you at my side-” Thanos got out before being interrupted by his only biological daughter. “You mean Gamora, I've never held a place in your future, in whatever resembles a heart for you.” bellowed Nebula finally able to speak the words that have been on her mind since childhood. “Why would I ever help you get what you desire after what you did to my family, me and my sister.” Gamora expressed as she grab Nebula's hand. “You made sure we'd always hate each other, you wanted us to be enemies, but you failed in that, as you'll fail in this.” She exclaimed as Nebula looked at her sister with a hint of surprise. The distraction worked as Spider-Man was able to swing in and unleash a heap of webbing over the mad titans face. In the struggle to remove it from his face, Thanos stumbled over himself. In a bit of luck swinging the way of the Avengers, the gauntlet fell off as Stark and Strange fly over to it. Strange quickly grabbed a stone. Any attempt at getting the time stone was quickly dashed as as they both felt the heavy vibrations of a web-free titan stomping their way. 

Thanos was not ready for as good of a fight as he was currently getting, with the help of the Aether Thanos temporarily retreated with his Black Order of henchman now down a stone. “I'm gonna be honest, I really didn't think that was going to work.” Rocket quipped to the Guardians Thanos and his allies disappeared from view in a matter of seconds. “No matter what else decides to pop up, the strangest thing I will ever see is the talking raccoon and tree.” Scott Lang chimed in. “I AM GROOT!” Snapped. “I know you're not a tree, but give the small man a break, he don't have our kind on Terra.” Rocket consoled his wooden friend. “Listen he isn't going to be gone for long, I think we are better off using out time figuring out how we stop him. T'Challa, do you have a safe place where we can go and try to go to the future?” the sorcerer question as he held up the now encased stone. 

“Are you sure you know how to use this? It isn't a stone anyone has had the ability to use.” T'challa question, rightfully with a hint of cautiousness. “I understand your concern, but I have the ability to harness the powers of the time stone, and I have down it before with no effects to time. I am sure I can figure this out. Isn't that correct Wong?” Strange looked over for a vote of confidence from his fellow sorcerer. “It is entirely possible you got lucky one time, a different stone may bring about some of his concerns.” Wong answered. “Not the what I was hoping you'd say.” Strange sighed. “With that being said, I don't think we have much of an option. Everything we have come up with has been easily stricken down, we have a slight advantage, we need to see how this plays out, there are lot of lives currently on the line if we don't stop this guy.” Wanda interjected. “Can you not get inside his head Wanda, or can you do what you did to me when you escaped the compound with Barton.” Vision questioned. “I've tried, I think one of the stones or all of them together is blocking my ability to do so.” She answered quite defeated. “We need to agree on this, do we want to try this?” Stark questioned looking over the incredible amount of abilities teamed together to essentially stop one man. After a few seconds an array of hands popped into the air to signify agreeance to the plan. “Then let's do this.” Stark quipped. 

Stephan step into a position, using the knowledge he had accumulated from his studies as well as the God of Thunder he began to access its abilities. soon the stone began to glow, and a hole opened up, a look of confusion drew on his face, he slowly lowered his hands, but the hole remained open and the stone stayed glowing. After some time of him trying to close the whole, two men were the first to walk the hole, both in fighting position. One had metal claws extending from his hands and the other one had a glowing eye and what appeared very advanced looking gun pointed out being held by a bionic arm. “Who in the hell are you?” The man with the with the glowing eye asked. “Strange-” the sorcerer stared off before being cut off by roughly a dozen men and women approaching on them, “You can say that again.” A bald man in wheelchair quipped. “I'm Charles Xavier, may I ask what is this?” the silky British accent utter as he pointed to the hole behind him. 

“Whoever you are, you're just in time for the end of the world.” Quill quipped.


	3. Plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names and powers are reveled as The Avengers and the X-Men begin to decide on a plan of attack to bring down the Mad Titan.

“You still haven't answered us, who in the hell are you?” Stark demanded standing up. “I think the more important question is what was that hole?” Professor Xavier asked as he looked back at the wall he and his friends just walked through. “If we knew, we would have answered you, now an explanation to who the hell you and your cronies are or we'll let you see how you fair against an actual god.” Star-Lord quipped patting Thor on his shoulders. “As I said. I'm Professor Charles Xavier and these are some of my students and colleges. Please guys, introduce yourselves.” the young professor asked. “Logan.” Wolverine answered lighting up a cigar. “Nathan Summers, also known as Cable.” Nate said putting his weapon down. “This is my daughter Hope.” Cable finished as the youngest Summers waived. 

The rest of the strange faces introduced themselves, Scott, Raven, Erik, Wade, Negasonic and Colossus. “Now we have answered you, I think it's only fair you do the same.” Cable demanded. “Well Quill wasn't lying, we aren't entirely sure what happened. We tried using this infinity stone to find anyway to help us defeat Thanos.” Dr. Strange answered. “May I ask who knows the most about this Thanos?” Charles asked. “Her and her. Strange answered by pointing to the slightly confused faces of Gamora and Nebula. “Hope come up here, I think we can save some time, I'll take the green one.” Charles said as he brought his fingers to his temple. “Take me, who the hell d o you think-” Gamora said before she felt someone else inside her head as she put it in her hands. Nebula quickly followed before they felt something take over their mind for a few minutes. “I am terribly sorry, I just had a strong feeling this little q and a was going to take to long.” Xavier explained, “Hope and myself have the mutation of telepathy, we can read minds, figured it would save valuable time.” Charles finished. “Hank, did you bring cerebro, maybe we can find an energy source so I can track this Thanos and figure out what he is doing.” He said rolling his wheelchair in the direction of an open space by the window as hank took the chest out of Colossus' hands. 

“Hold on. You can read minds, what else can you do?” an excited Peter Parker asked walking up to Hope. “I can move things with my mind, and I'm pretty good with weapons and hand to hand combat.” Hope answered matching his excitement. “What is your mutation?” She asked. “I don't have one, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and it heightened my senses, also I made this webbing material to help me catch bad guys and Mr. Stark made me this really cool armor.” Peter answered. “Hold on, you guys aren't mutants?” Hope asked.”No, Mr Stark is just really smart, Thor is a God from space with a special ax, Dr. Banner turns into a giant green monster, Captain Rogers is super strong and a great leader, lets see, really good fighter, a shrinking and growing suit, a suit made by Mr. Stark, he has mechanical wings and guns, some weird artificial intelligence machine thing, really cool bow and arrow guy, those two are wizards, assassins, cool weapons, not sure what the tree, raccoon or the lady with antennas does and she does some weird witch stuff.” Parker pointed through his group to explain their abilities to the best of his ability much to Hope's confusion. “What is a mutant anyway?” Peter wondered

“We are the next evolution of the human species. We are superior beings with extraordinary abilities.” Magneto answered. “We're just humans with powers, some cool some not so cool.” Hope whispered while leaning towards Peter trying to trying to level down Erik's slightly over-the-top statements. “What is his mutation?” Peter wondered. “He can control metal, sometimes its pretty badass.” Hope smiled. “Can you move something with your mind, I've never seen anyone do that before.” Peter gleefully asked. Hope smiled and reached her hand out towards a couch. Peter's eyed widened with excitement as the couch began hovering around their head. “Hope Summers, put that down. For god sake you are a 26 year old woman, start acting like it.” Cable yelled walking over and grabbing Hope's hand which resulted in a loud crash as the couch landed back on the ground. “Well until fairly recently, my life hasn't exactly been a whole lot of fun, can I not have a slice of something that isn't dreadful.” Hope snapped. Hope became slightly embarrassed as heads began to turn and look at them. She rushed out of the large common area to a bedroom. 

“ I found one of his henchmen, they have a plan to retake that Infinity Stone and meet on a moon called titan.” Professor Xavier revealed to the now quite large group of heroes. “We need to gather a plan of attack. Together is the only hope we have of winning.” Logan chimed in. “All we need to do is get the gauntlet off his hand without it he is kill-able.” Nebula chimed in. “Nebula is right.” Gamora spoke in agreement. “Even without the stones, Thanos won't be easy to kill, but we all stand a better chance of not being wiped from existence.” she finished as she stood by her sister. “Sounds like a plan, we don't retreat until we have that gauntlet.” Cap stated as everyone nodded.“


	4. Those Who are Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic battle begins with The Team up of the X-Men and The Avengers, but it is quickly put in check as one of the X-Men are injured and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review Please!

Professor Xavier was led back to the large group that has assembled in one of the Wakandian Palace's many great rooms. The tension ran high, everyone was on edge ready to fight strangers who claim they'll help. “I greatly appreciate your help Princess Shuri, this country is incredibly marvelous. Nothing is this technically advance where I am from.” Charles said entering the room. “Yeah, where exactly are you from?” Tony snarled. “I was born in Oxford, England. After I finished my PhD at Oxford, I moved to the States, settled in Weschester, New York. There I built a school for people who were like me.” Charles happily answered. “And what are you?” Tony questioned as Hope quietly rejoined the group. “Everyone you see here is a mutant. We are humans who, through evolution, carry a mutated gene. This gene grants us incredible powers. My self and Hope can read minds, she can also move things with hers. Ellie-” “Negasonic.” the shaven teenager interrupted. “Sorry dear, Negasonic has the ability to generate and absorb radioactive power. Logan and Wade both have a healing factor.” Charles began to explain everyone's abilities before being interrupted by Wade. “Sorry McAvoy-” he said while walking over to Natasha, “but I can't help but feel like we were married once.” Wilson quipped. “I wouldn't know, the whole mask over your face thing is preventing me from knowing who you are.” the master assassin quipped back. “Trust me, this is for your benefit, you would not like whats underneath it.” Wade joked. “I already don't like whats in it, your face can't make me dislike you more.” the spy answered going tit for tat with the jokester. “I think we are getting a little off topic here, big mad giant trying to kill half the planet, he only needs two more stones. And trust me, we don't want him to get them.” Gamora interrupted. 

“She's right, Thanos is coming, I can feel it. We need to figure out a plan to stop him. Now I know we are unknown to you guys, and if the roles where reverse I would also be hesitant to trust us. But you need help, all of us together, I think your world stands a better chance.” The professor reasoned. The room became quiet as the avengers surveyed each other, soon nodding in agreement, “It may be our only chance, now Professor, what do you suggest we do to stop him?” Cap questioned. 

“He isn't coming alone, so we need people to take on his henchmen. With them out of the way, we all can focus on him and him alone. So what do you think we should do to get them out of the equation?” The professor questioned. “I think I may be able to help with that.” Wanda chimed in. Turning to Shuri, “You said you have a prison made completely out of Vibranium. Would that be able to hold them long enough to deal with Thanos, maybe with out their god, they won't pose much of a threat.” Wanda finished her thought. “that would work, now the only problem we have is getting them there.” Shuri agreed. “I can help with that.” Kurt chimed in. “I can teleport to anywhere as long as I know what it looks like.” the Frenchman explained. Shuri moved over to a different desk and brought up a 3-d hologram of the cells. “Here is the most secure cell, all we need to do is get them close enough together together so that Mr. Wagner can bring them here.” T'Challa said. “I think I can do that, I should be able to trap them in a force field, you teleport in and then bring them to the cell.” Wanda exclaimed. 

“After they are out of the way, we all throw everything we have at Thanos. Now remember, normal humans can't hold the infinity stones, Peter can because of his heritage, but the only thing that they can be held in are these pendants. We don't have that many of them, so the heads of each group will have them, we all have coms, you have the ability to get any of the stones, let them know so they can use the pendants.” Dr. Strange explained. 

 

So far the plan had gone off with out a hitch. The henchman were locked deep away leaving Thanos to fend for himself. That was until he opened a portal to bring in hundreds of thousands of space creatures. Soon the X-Men and the Avengers began loosing their upper hand. Thanos was weakened, as he had tried his best to recoup himself after taking quite a beating. Hope saw him and took it upon herself to try and help her team out. She raced over without alerting him and was able to break into his mind. With doing so, she go him to release the power stone from the gauntlet, she lost her hold over him before she was able to make him give it to her. Not realizing what he just did, Thanos grabbed one of the weapons dropped from his henchman and raced over to Hope. She was able to elevate herself to be the level with the gauntlet, knowing everyone with the pendants were occupied with these alien creatures, she just grabbed the stone with her hands. While doing so Thanos was able to cut through her with the weapon of Proxima. As soon as Hope had her hands on the power stone and Proxima sword impaled her, she was surround by an yellow and orange glow that soon turned into a large energy blast. 

The blast threw Thanos back a few hundred feet and a large portion of the dog-like creatures that had accompanied him. Cable looked back and saw the glow that surrounded Hope along with the sword sticking out of her. He ran to her blasting anything in his way. “Hope, Hope. Are you okay Hope answer me? Hope”. He began shouting. He felt her breathing, but she was bleeding everywhere. “Hope come on, you have to hang on. HELP!!!” He screamed. He turned his head and saw the entire team running towards him. “Kurt we have to get her out of here.” Cable ordered. “Teleport us three inside, I can help her.” Shuri said as she tried to grab hopes hand. But a blast sent her back a few feet. Kurt just stood up and shouted, “Everyone join hands, and hold on to me, Cable hold her and grab my hand.” Everyone followed his orders and soon they were all in Shuri's lab. “Se her down over there.” Shuri pointed as she grabbed some equipment. “Dad..” Hope said very faintly. “I got one of...” she tailed off. “Just relax sweetheart.” Cable said holding her. 

“what is with the glow around her? Does she have a power you didn't tell us about?” Quill asked. “I am not sure Mr. Quill, this is the first time I have ever seen her do this.” Professor Xavier explained. Cable walked out of Shuri's lab still covered in his daughters blood. “Your sister is still working on her, but she seems hopeful.” He said and then walked past. Scott summers stormed passed everyone and walked straight up to Cable and punched him, “When the hell were you going to tell everyone she was a part of the phoenix force?” Scott demanded.


	5. I Can Save Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review/Comment. Let me know what you think of this so far.

“What other things are you lying about, Nathan?” Scott screamed. His loss of Jean wasn't even 2 years old yet, and seeing the same thing that ultimately cost her her life before his eyes again tore his heart in half. “I know what happened, I didn't want to bring up something from your past. She doesn't use it, she doesn't know how to control it. I've...I've never seen this happen.” Nate walked off hoping to defuse any tension that was there. Cap walked up to Scott hoping to cool heads. “I have no idea what is happening between you, but that man has no idea if his daughter is going to make it out of that room alive, just give him a break.”. Not much time past when a bright light followed by loud crashing sounds filled the air. Cap and T'challa manged to break the doors down to see what happened. “Shuri!” T'challa rushed over to his sister who was slowly sitting up. She had a gash on her head. Nathan ran in, “Hope, what is happening to her?” he asked looking over at the Wakandian princess. “I'm not sure, the glow around her won't let me touch her, I was able to use some machines, but I put my hand on her and something seemed to explode.” She explained as her brother helped her up. “What is this force around her?” She questioned. “It's called the Phoenix force, no one is really sure what exactly it is, all we ever knew is that it comes from space and it only chooses a select few people.” Scott answered on behalf of the worried father. 

“Why is most of her body glowing orange and yellow, but her right hand is glowing purple?” Natasha asked, noticing the abnormality. Nathan looked at her hand curiously. “For some reason, this force allows you to touch her, why?” Shuri asked walking over to him. “This thing choose people based on who needs protection, Hope has had a very rough life, people have been trying to kill her since the day she was born. Some how it knows that I would never hurt her. Its been with her since birth, since I saved her from the hospital she was born in exploding.” Nathan answered. He reached for her the hand with the odd glow around it. His eyes widen as he opened her hand. “Oh my god...” he trailed off. Everyone turned their attention to him. “She got one of them, she has one of the stones.” he moved slighting out of the way so Dr. Strange and Thor looked down. The sorcerer took one of the pendents and encased the stone. Not even a second later, the Phoenix force began to recede. Shuri walked to the other side, and cut off part of Hope's suit. She finally was able to see the wound. Her expression changed from hope to dread. “It's bad Mr, Summers, I don't think there is much I can do but help with the pain.” she regretfully explained. “Dad...” Hope eyes opened, Nathan put his hand on her cheek. “You need to rest Hope. You are very weak right now.”. He kissed her forehead. “I can save myself.” she was able to prop herself up on to an elbow. Before he knew was was happening, Logan was walking over to her and grabbed her hand. The was a collective inhale of breathes as they saw Hope's stomach quickly heal. She was still sore, but soon sat on the edge of Shuri's table. “I am so sorry for hurting you.” Hope looked up at the 16-year-old who tried as hard as she could to save her. “It wasn't your fault. Are you sure you are okay, that was a catastrophic injury, there isn't anyway you can just be okay now.” Shuri said as she looked over her midsection and saw no remnants of any injury. “I have a lot of mutations, one of them is the ability to tap into other mutants powers. Logan has the ability to regenerate from any injury, that's one of his mutations, one I can access.” Hope explained. 

“Why didn't your dad just have him hold your hand earlier.”Cap questioned, completely confused of what was going on. “It wasn't a mutation he knew I had, no one knew. Everyone one of us has, at one point or another, had to deal with someone trying to figure out why we are the way we are. If anyone knew I had the key to everyone's abilities, even more people would be after me then there currently are.” Hope answered looking over at her father. “You've done everything in your power to protect me from all the bad people after me, I couldn't add anymore to that. It wasn't fair to you. I am sorry I lied to you Dad.” she began tearing up. Nathan just grab her and held her close.


End file.
